A Friend
by gilmoregurls
Summary: ROGAN & SOPHIES/ Starts at Rory's first day of chilton! This will eventually end with Rory & Logan having the american dream.. Love, College, marriage, kids. ALL THAT STUFF


p id="docs-internal-guid-fa166a3d-cd80-ef64-1525-fd67432efda6" dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Okay so I have officially read EVERY SINGLE Rogan completed fanfiction and thought it was time to write my own so heres the first chapter to my first fanfiction.. Read and review and PLEASE read the a/n at the bottom… thanks! /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Summary- Starts at Rory's first day of chilton! This will eventually end with them having the american dream.. College, marriage, kids. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-weight: bold; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"ALL THAT STUFF/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter 2 will be posted immediately after 20 reviews are given!/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ps. italics are Rory's thoughts, if its not obvious! Haha! /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"_/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: 'Amatic SC'; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"CHAPTER 1- FIRST DAY AT CHILTON/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" And while French culture was the dominant outside cultural influence, especially for Russia's monied class, English culture also had its impact. Tolstoy's favorite author, for instance, was. . ."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Dickens." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dang it! I knew it. Okay next question, I'll try to say something. She is /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"NOT/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" going to win. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" Yes. And of course, last week we discovered Dostoevsky's main authorial influences… " /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Now's my turn!/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Um.. Herman Melville." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Okay.,. Wheph! At Least they know I'm smart. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No ma'am, Miss…" My heart dropped. I saw him looking over to his seating chart to finish the statement. A very negative statement, I figured. Who says Melville? Ugh, must be the nerves taking over. "Gilmore. Miss gilmore, sorry, Actually, the answer was"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" George Sand and Balzac." Okay. That wasn't me who said that or the blonde girl but it sure as hell was the right answer. That much was clear from Mr. Lawrence's face. I turned my head to see who the person that would be my new competition. Who knows? Maybe even my new friend. All I saw was a blonde boy, a /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-weight: bold; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"very hot blonde boy /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"at that, sporting a side glance and a smirk he seemed to have mastered./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" Good. As Tolstoy commenced writing both War and Peace and Anna Karenina, Count Leo would turn to. . ."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""David Copperfield." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Again? Who is this guy? /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Correct, Mr. Huntzberger" Well, that answers my question. Of course hes smart, he's Mitchum Huntzbergers /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"SON/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;". The teacher continued but all I could do was /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-weight: bold; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"STARE /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"at this guy. But then it hit me, I don't even know his name. "He would turn to David Copperfield for inspiration." I heard Mr. Lawrence finish. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Now. I need to focus. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"_/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ring! … Ring! … Ring! … /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Class dismissed." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Oh thank god! I neeeeeeeed to study. And catch up. But mainly study. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" AND /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"catch up. You know what? BOTH. Both are equally important. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" Miss, um, Gilmore, could you come up here please?" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"UH OH.. What now? What did i do wrong? What could I possibly have done wrong? "/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Here are last week's study materials." He handed me a huge binder and even more books. I swear it was taller than the eiffel tower. " There'll be a test on them tomorrow, but since you're new, you can take a makeup on Monday. Will that be sufficient time?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Before I even knew what to say, my mouth decided for me. " Monday? Sure, that's fine." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Damn it! What did you just get yourself into Rory?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good. That's just an overview. It would be very helpful to you to borrow one of the other student's personal notes. They tend to be more detailed." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Screw professionalism and first impressions. Was he serious?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""More detailed than this?"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" should've ended it with a sir! Crap./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It seems daunting right now, I know."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" No, duh./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, no. It's okay. It'll be fine."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" It most certainly will not Rory. Wait. You know what? You can do it! You can do anything you put your mind to! You're Rory freaking Gilmore you're amazing. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Remember to get those notes. They'll be a lifesaver." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ughhh, who on EARTH would actually give me the notes? More importantly, GOOD notes. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I looked down at my notes and then back up to Mr. Lawrence (for reassurance obviously), and all I saw was his retreating back. I decided to go back to my seat to make sure I had everything. I had just scanned through the notes and was shoving them (let's be honest here, I did not have time to make it look neat) into my bag when I felt a slight nudge on my shoulder. I turned my upper half of my body to see who it was when I realized it was none only than the one who was receiving all the praise from Mr. Lawrence, the one and only son of Mitchum Huntzberger. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I was too shocked to say anything so all I decided to voice was, "Oh. Hey…." I drew out the hey so it would give him an opportunity to introduce himself. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He seemed shocked as well. I don't know by what because he was the one who approached me but I didn't feel the need to question it. "L- Logan. Logan Huntzberger." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He put out his hand, offering me to shake it. I did naturally. I spoke somewhat suspiciously while still holding his hand, "Rory Gilmore." Logan nodded to show that he knew that and then I immediately dropped my hand from his. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Wow his blonde hair really is cute. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, Lorelai technically. It's my mother's name, too. She named me after herself. She was lying in the hospital thinking about how men name boys after themselves all the time, you know, so why couldn't women? She says her feminism just kind of took over. Though personally I think a lot of Demerol also went into that decision." I looked back up into his chocolate brown eyes and realized I was rambling. "I never talk this much.", I said slightly embarrassed and very fast. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey! Its okay. Everyone has nerves on their first day of school. " /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"How'd he know I was new? /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "I'm assuming you're new because I haven't seen you around much, by the way." I nodded at him to show him I was understanding. "Anyways, you said Gilmore and we are in Hartford right now. So, I'm assuming you're in relation to Emily and Richard."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Umn Yea. They're my grandparents" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Wow he really pays attention. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh?! Hmph. So im guessing its you Im going to be introduced to friday at their home."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What do you mean 'friday at their home'?" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hold on he's going too. Oh god. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh sorry! I thought she would have informed you but, I'm sensing she hasn't." I nodded to confirm his inference. "WELL, My mother, father, sister, and myself always find ourselves their every friday night. Dad says, 'its good for business'. So, I'm nearly always forced to go…"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"How am I supposed to impress grandma and grandpa if all I wanna do is stare in his chocolate pools? /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Is that why you came over here to talk to me?'/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Um.. actually no. I came over here, firstly, because I thought you might want some help with your schedule? But, as I can see, you probably already figured it out. So, I guess if you need any help with anything, just ask and i'm sure I can suffice…" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Oh well that was SO not where I expected this conversation to lead but might as well take advantage of it. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" Well, really, if you were feeling /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"very/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" generous, you could offer your notes from the last few classes?" I asked with the smallest bit of hope in my voice. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Yeah? Sure, Ror. I can absolutely do that. And, I can do you one better! I can tutor you. After school, of course. Hey! What'd ya say? It'll be super fun?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" I don't really know Logan.. I mean, I just met you and this sounds awfully a lot like a date. And, I cant date. At least not yet. I need to focus on school and the transition. Then, MAYBE, just maybe we could try. But, again, I don't really know how that would work considering…" I decided to stop talking then. If I really thought I had a chance with him, its most likely best that I keep the fact I've never had a boyfriend before out of the picture. Or discussion. Ugh. Im so confused. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I don't really know what we were talking about because I got lost in my thoughts. But, the only thing I remember happening was him dropping a bomb like-/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay, great. So, I'll see you after school, after the franklin meeting, outside of the southgate entrance. See ya, Ace!" And then he left the classroom, off to his next class./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Oh god! How much did I end up telling him? I agreed to meeting up? I told him about myself wanting to be on the franklin? Wait. What even is the franklin? I told him I had no plans? O Lord. What did I say? And what's with him knowing all this other stuff about me, but can't remember my name? Ace? Seriously? That's not even close to Rory. It doesn't even have a common letter. God, He must be dumb. Or maybe lost a few brain cells during our talk because I distinctly remember telling him the history of my name. The ENTIRE history of my name./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ring! … Ring! … Ring! … /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Well, off to bio./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"_/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"br style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /br style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /br style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /br style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hmmmph/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Oh No! Who'd I hit? If they are even in half as much pain as me their gonna actually kill me. I'm just gonna pretend like nothing happened and just go with it. Ok… so… /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Wow. Great job Rory. She of course won't realize that something happened. NOT. Great. This is just great. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Im Paris"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" Umn… I didn't see you there. Where'd you come from?" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Okay, so let's just start it off on a good foot. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "I know who you are, too. Lorelai Gilmore from Stars Hollow." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Well, this meet just went from friendly to borderline stalkerish. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" You can call me Rory." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Okay good. Bringing it back to a comfortable topic. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Are you going out for the Franklin?" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"What's with everyone talking about the Franklin? First, Logan. Now, Paris. It must be something important. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "The what?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nice innocent act. At least I know you're not going out for drama club." Well, gee. That's harsh. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" I'm confused." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"You really couldn't come up with a better word? Wow. And you wanna be a writer? SERIOUSLY THO. There's thousands of words better than just 'confused'. Ugh. Did I really not have the time to say something else. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Demented? Bewildered? Muddled? Addled? Disoriented? Puzzled? Perplexed? /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" O god. I must really sound dumb./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The Franklin, the school paper, are you going out for it?"/span span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"YES! YES! YES! /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Of course!/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" I don't know, I have to find my locker first." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lies. Logan could just help me. Logan? That was random. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Of course she is, Paris. Right Ace?" During his entrance from the other side of the hallway, his arm landed around my shoulder and he squeezed it slightly for encouragement. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Classic Logan. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Umm… Umm… Umm… Yea. Definitely. I've wanted to be a journalist since the beginning of time and work /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"for /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"the times!" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Huh? Maybe that's what I told Logan. It sounded so rehearsed in my head./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm gonna be editor next year. I'm also the top of the class, and I intend to be valedictorian when I graduate. You'll never catch up. You'll never beat me. This school is my domain and the Franklin is my domain. And don't you ever forget that." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"and before I knew it, she had walked off. Wow Paris is intense. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Logan removed his arm from around me and moved so he was standing in front of me. Hands in pockets and all. "Ace, Don't worry bout her, she's just a little entitled. Plus, she's not even top of the class. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"am." /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Now, that's impressive. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"By the end of his statement, he was smirking, kinda grinning, tilted forward slightly, and shuffling his hands in his pockets. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hmm impressive!" I cooed. "Thank you, again. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go and find my locker." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Y-Yea. No problem. Just show up after school for our /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"date/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" and I'll be a happy camper." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He said date./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"PRO- He's cute and smart/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Con- there are none/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Date. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A date it will be. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" _/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"br style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /br style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A/N- /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"No hate! Just constructive criticism? /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Anyways…. This is my very first fanfiction ever so give me some reviews. Hate it? Love it? /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"TELLL MEEE… I need to know. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Anyways can anyone explain to me what the hell a beta is? Im so confused lol. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"OK so I'll upload the next chapter IMMEDIATELY after I get 20 reviews. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Cambria; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I already have the next couple chapters so once i get twenty reviews, I'll post the chapter about the franklin and their date. And a few other fun interactions! Don't worry tho… IT WILL BE FUN!/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"br style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /br style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /br style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p


End file.
